


Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cock Tease, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Double Dog DarePrompt: Lee dares/claims she's too vanilla for bondagealtitudeandwine





	Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am

Kara looked over Lee's shoulder at the contents of his rack. He sighed.

"Is that silk rope, Lee? Kinky."

"Like you'd know kink from Kobol." He snorted. "You know you're the queen of wham, bam, thank you ma'am."

Kara's mouth fell open. "I - well, that's true."

"So forget you ever saw the rope. It's not like you'd know what to do with it."

Which is how Lee ended up secured motionless in his rack, with the last foot of the silk rope tied just tight enough around his cock.

Kara glided a feather across his abs and down one thigh. As she brought it back up the other side, teasing his cock with it, she said, "Yeah. I really don't know what I'm doing. I shouldn't play with things I don't understand." She dropped the feather on his chest and walked away.

 _Frak!_. He swallowed. "Kara. Please? I take it back."

She called from her rack, "No takebacks, Lee."

His cock needed attention. "Please, Kara." Nothing. "I'll let you do it again."

She sat up, eyes trained on his. "Maybe."

He vowed revenge, no matter how long he had to wait. 

She stood, sauntering across Senior Pilots' Quarters. She flicked her gaze to his cock, which flexed, as if trying to stand at attention. She sat on the edge of his rack, one finger tracing up and down his cock. "I guess I should put you out of your misery." She bent, her mouth engulfing him, and he couldn't contain the pained whimper.


End file.
